Netgear WNR2000 v2.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Netgear / WNR2000 v2.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Requires K2.6, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = PY3-09100105 Industry Canada ID = 4054A-09100105 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4716B0KFBG (BCM4716B0) MIPS Rev = R2 CPU Speed = 300MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = Macronix MX25L3205DM Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3473408 bytes/1024 = 3392 KB RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = Samsung 916 K4H561638J-LCCC nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5325EKQMG (BCM5325E) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1 x 10/100M WAN 4 x 10/100M LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12VDC/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7" x 5.1" x 1.4" USB = No Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt Support: Yes Supported by TomatoUSB as of = build 54 (NoUSB-Mini) TomatoUSB K2.4 Support = No TomatoUSB K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4716B0KFBG (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 2x2, U.FL, Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n Draft 2.0 WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * Netgear WNR2000 v2.0 Serial Data * Support Thread Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! darth_tater: any of the file version i uploaded will work. you must start with the chk file. svn14536 from there, you can flash any image designed for routers with 4mb of flash memory. >LOM: >>darth_tater wrote: >>from there, you can flash any image designed for routers with 4mb of flash memory. > > >No, see peacock thread paragraph 6 (if memory serves me). >Netgear routers with their board_data partition in flash has slightly lower size limit than normal 4MB flash routers. >Be careful not to use a too big sized build or you will overwrite your board_data and is then in for a long session of >manual programming (see Dark_Shadow's thread about his WNDR3300 a week ago) Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=483253#483253 JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Netgear Category:Fix Me! Category:Broadcom Category:BCM4716B Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:BCM5325E